Help:System messages/whitelist
For security reasons, not all are currently editable. To ensure a safe environment for Fandom's visitors, Fandom is running a long-term security audit across all features - which means all messages must be reviewed before they can be unlocked for editing. Below are the currently editable MediaWiki namespace pages. If there are messages you feel should be editable as a priority, or need an existing message tweaked, please let . To access these pages on a wiki, click on the name from the list below. *Chat.css *Common.css *Wikia.css *''Plus other pages that end in '.css''' All community-wide JS pages are covered by (and are listed on once created). Personal JS is limited to: *User:/chat.js *User:/common.js *User:/global.js *User:/wikia.js Other messages *MediaWiki:Custom-* **''This prefix allows any text instead of the *, allowing free-form message creation'' *Change the text that an user hasn't made any blog posts yet *Change the text a blocked user see when they're trying to contribute *Categoryblacklist *Chat *Change the option for ban from chat *Change the entry point guidelines for chat *Chat-live2 *Change the text of enter the chat room when there's nobody in the chat room *Change the text of join the chat when there's already at least 1 user in the chat room *Chat-status-away *Users that joined the chat *Users that parted the chat *Users that are banned from chat *Users that are kicked from chat *Change the welcome message in chat room *Change the news on Community Corner *MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg *MediaWiki:Communitypage-policy-module-link-page-name *MediaWiki:Communitypage-subheader-welcome *MediaWiki:Communitypage-tasks-header-welcome *MediaWiki:Community-to-do-list *Copyright warning *Create page with video *MediaWiki:Custom404page-noarticletext-alternative-found *Change the reason for deleting a page *Change the description *MediaWiki:Editnotice-* **''This prefix allows any text instead of the *, allowing free-form message creation'' *Editor template list *Change the edit tools *Change the upload tools *Change the emoticons on the wiki chat *Change the reason for delete a file *Change the policies and fag for forum *MediaWiki:Gadget-* **''This prefix allows any text instead of the *, allowing free-form message creation'' *MediaWiki:Gadgets-* **''This prefix allows any text instead of the *, allowing free-form message creation'' *Import Feature from Fandom Developers Wiki *Change block time *Change block reasons *Licenses *Mainpage *Change the notice for moved or deleted article *Change the text when create new articles *Change the text you see when there aren't any articles you requested *Change the text you see when commenting *Pagetitle *Pagetitle-view-mainpage *Photosblacklist *ProfileTags *Change the reason for protecting a page *Change the text on top of page. *MediaWiki:Sitenotice *MediaWiki:Sitenotice_id *Guidelines for commenting *MediaWiki:Smw_allows_pattern *MediaWiki:Tag-* **''This prefix allows any text instead of the *, allowing free-form message creation'' *Change the header of talk page *Change the text you see when editing talk page *MediaWiki:Titleblacklist *MediaWiki:TitleBlacklist *Change the text you see when uploading an image *Custom-User-Dropdown *Change the text on profile tags for: **Authenticated **Blocked **Bot **Bureauchat **Chat moderator **Content moderator **Council **Founder **Helper **Staff **Admin **Discussions Moderator **Voldev **VSTF *Change the text you see when changing users' groups *Welcome-bot-flag *Enable/Disable welcome message **MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon **MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user **MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-anon **MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-user **MediaWiki:Welcome-user **MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page *Change the top navigation on wiki header **See also: